goanimate_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
Thristal Games: The Movie
A Movie Based on Hunger Games by Igor the Mii and the GoAnimate Team. Plot The First Thristal Games Happens! there is 2 Groups. Everybody has 100 HP, if One Member's HP reaches zero, that Member is out! Cast (W.I.P) Paul as Igor and KingKool720 Kayla as Sophie, Dora, Jelly and Shauna David as Caillou, Preston, and Cuddles Kidaroo as Barney Julie as MC Adore and Irina Eric as Himself, John and Carkle Princess as Sade Tween-Girl as Giggles Dallas as Sonic and Harry Partridge Belle as Princess Zelda and Petunia Young Guy as Toothy Kimberly as Peanut The Groups Group 1: ThunderShadowAnimate (70 Members) 1.Igor (Leader!) 2.Sophie (Co-Leader) 3.Joyce (Co-Leader, Friend of Igor) 4.KingKool720 (Co-Leader) 5.MC Adore 6.Jelly Otter 7.Peanut Otter 8.Irina 9.Preston Evergreen 10.Mega Man 11.John 12.Zelda 13.Sonic 14.Robert 15.Shauna 16.Pac Man 17.Duck Hunt Duo (counts as 1 member) 18.Carkle 19.Jamiem2001 20.Skyler the GoAnimate Girl 21.Sade 22.Cuddles 23.Toothy. 24.Giggles 25.Petunia 26.Eljiah/MegaToon1234 27.Freddy 28.Bonnie (FNaF) 29.Chica 30.Foxy 31.Toy Freddy 32.SwagMuffin 33.Samus 34.Connor 35.Rosalina 36.Cynthia 37.Elsa 38.Clemont 39.Bonnie (Pokémon) Group 2: FlashFire (50 Members) 1.Harry Partridge (Leader!) 2.Dora 3.Barney 4.Caillou 5.Evil Warren Cook 6.Mirror Freddy 7.Mirror Bonnie 8.Mirror Toy Freddy 9.Mirror Chica 10.Mirror Foxy Transcript See the Words "Igor the Mii and GoAnimate Team Presents...." and the title of the special while [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y-PeNePX-_A Sonic 1's Title Music Plays] to the GameMakers HQ, Where Fireball and Pookamustard are talking https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lWvuTyFysFg Sonic 1's Special Stage Music Plays Pookamustard: "Well, We think we should host our first Thristal Games." Fireball: "Good Idea, i'll tell people!" flies off the HQ and delivers mail to 100 People. to KingKool720's house KingKool720: "No otters lurking around. Just me, me, me... Hey, I got mail! Not online." Is Suprised Letter Reads: "Dear KingKool720, You're Part of ThunderShadowAnimate, The Leader is Igor. you're a co-leader. Please come to GameMaker Arena." KingKool720: "I'm In!" [KingKool720 Runs towards the GameMaker Arena, Where Igor, Sophie and MC Adore are waiting Sophie: "Oodelay, Kool!" Igor: "Hello, Mister Kool." KingKool720: "Whyare we here?" Igor: "It's the First Thristal Games." KingKool720: sarcastically "Wow. It's a good thing I brought a pack of soda cans." [ Sonic and Knuckles - Sandopolis Zone Act 1 (SNES Remix) plays] Facepalms Igor: "THIRSTAL GAMES ARE NOT A SERIES OF GAMES TO AVOID DRINKING ANYTHING, THEY'RE BASED ON HUNGER GAMES!" MC Adore: "Chill Down!" Takes a deep Breath. Igor: "Okay!" (minus baby butter) appear Peanut: "We Arrived." Jelly: "Yeah." Sophie: "Hello, cousins Peanut and Jelly. What brings you here to the Thirstal Games?" Peanut: "We're here for competition!" Igor: "Where is Baby Butter?" KingKool720: sarcastically "She got butchered by monsters and an abominal snowman. Why?" Peanut: "Silly KingKool720, Actually, She's Too Wrong and Small!" Jelly: "The Equipment wouldn't fit." Igor: "And there's no actual killing!" Walks in Fireball: "Here's your Equipment and your HP Checker." gives the heroes Their Starting Equipment and HP Checkers. Sophie: "Thanks." Fireball: "Anytime. Now, let's explain it." (Also a GameMaker and Part of ThunderShadowAnimate) Appears [Sonic The Hedgehog 4 - Splash Hill Zone Act 1(SNES remix) Plays] Igor: "Joyce? is that you?" Joyce: "Remeber me from The Zombie Outbreak?" Igor: "Ugh. Yeah." MC Adore: "I HATED BEING A ZOMBIE!" Igor: "I feel your pain, MC Adore." Joyce: "I am a co-leader of ThunderShadowAnimate!" Igor: "Neat." Sophie: "We're at Grassy Plains. the FlashFire Group is at Flaro Desert." Arrives Irina: "Gosh, not a bunch of boys." Igor: "Hi, Irina." Irina: "Hi, Igor." him MC Adore: "Argh." Igor: "MC Adore, what is wrong?" MC Adore: "You're Hugging Irina." Igor: "Yep. i am. sometimes she acts "Hot"." KingKool720: "Someone's jealous!" (x3) blushes Irina: "Gaah!" steps back and falls on Dora's Trap Loses 5 HP Irina: "Argh. it hurt." Man Appears and Helps Irina out of Dora's Trap Irina: "Thanks, but i am shy to boys." Mega Man: "Ok." Irina: Igor's Hand and hides in a bush KingKool720: "I think it's gonna get past the radar." Igor: "Irina! What are you-" Kisses Igor all of sudden. is shocked. Igor's Tought Bubble: "Why Me?" MC Adore: "Igor?" Igor: "What now?" MC Adore: "Why you're making out with Irina?" Igor: "I don't know, maybe she loves me." Irina: "If i had a boyfriend..." Igor: "Maybe you can be one of my girlfriends." pops up on the bush Robert: "SERIOUSLY?! THREE GIRLFRIENDS?!" MC Adore: "Robert, what you're doing here?" and Samus Appear Samus: "The adventurous tone won't be complete without me." SwagMuffin: "Yep." Finds a Box And Opens it is the Member Finder uses it and checks the list of the FlashFire Partridge, The 3 Mega Troublemakers (Caillou, Dora and Barney), Abobo and Evil Snorlax are on the list Igor: "Guys, Look." Passes the Member Finder to Sophie finds a Food Box Samus: "Rations, at last." To Irina walking like a girl around the bushes Irina: "La, La, La, La!" Triggers Mirror Bonnie's Trap Mirror Bonnie: "Ha-Ha!" Bonnie Kidnaps Irina Irina: "Somebody! Help!" to Igor Finding a Equipment Box Igor: "I Found a Equipment Box!" to GameMaker Tower Fireball: "I like this." PookaMustard: "Me Too! it's fun." Fireball: "But here comes the best part!" W.I.P Triva The Reason the movie is called "Thristal Games" is because when igor first heard of "hunger games" he tought of "it is a series of games to avoid eating?" he was wrong.